


Short Stories Of All

by AlianSlithica (orphan_account)



Series: My Ocs' Legacy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Relationships, Angel Wings, Angst, Child Abuse, Crazy King, Dark Past, Declarations Of Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forgotten Past, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interconnected Worlds, Kingdoms, Love is Poison, Magic, Magical training, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Past Child Abuse, Queendoms, Royalty, Runaway Royalty, Sad Backstory, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separated lands, Shadow Men, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, lots of blood, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlianSlithica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a writer, To fill my time I created a Character. Then another and another...this is how I've got more than a few. So, I write stories with them interacting. Here it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Sirius

Name: Sirus Falicy. Age:10  
Older Brother: Creston. Age:17  
Last Name meaning: Mistake  
_________  
"Mom? Mom!"

I look around frantically trying to find my family in this wooded area. Fear doesn't set in, but uneasiness does tug at me. I slowly walk around hearing a small crunch to my feet. 

"Crest-"

I feel someone grab me and pull me towards them as they cover my mouth as if that would help if I screamed. I feel my heart beat in excitement and I hear a rather familiar chuckle.

"Little bro, you're attracted to danger."

I calm down significantly and laugh as he let go of me. He quickly put a finger over his lips to signify silence. I nod as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from this area. I start to hear faint protests come from a short ways to go. I clutch my brother's hand in uncertainty and he reassuringly squeezed it back. I see his chocolate brown hair wave in front of his face. I have so much to say but I refuse to tell. I have no idea what was happening. Suddenly I'm stopped and being hugged by my brother who happens to be shedding tears that got on my Dark Green long-sleeve shirt. I hug him back slowly as his green-grey eyes stare into my light green eyes.

"Little bro...I just-"

He quickly got up and backed away. He quickly got out a knife and looked around for any danger. We started to run through the woods. I could feel myself get closer to home. The only problem was the excessive light and screams all around. Now, I feel fear hugging me. He stopped at the edge of the woods. The area where our house was. I heard the screams loud and clear but then they stopped. 

My brother motioned me to hide behind him. I covered my ears but, still heard slight screams. I was pulled roughly way from my brother and I'm put in the middle of our courtyard. I stare at our house and realize something as I looked at the fire and felt it's heat in the cold of the night. I couldn't go in the burning house and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was trapped by them to look. I shook my head. 

"Not...cat..."

I could hear laughter and I was forced to move, looking at my family as if I was the center piece. My Mother's grey eyes looked around frantically. Father's green-blue eyes were cold and emotionless. My brother's eyes were closed as if he were trying to do something. All of them had a gun to them.

"no..."

My parent's eyes widen but I'm not positive to what had happened. I see them struggle against men I can't see. Against the shadows. Shadows worth killing, people say. This is too much. I want to be let go! I feel tears of frustration running down my cheeks and I fall to my knees. I see shadow men surround me from every side. The torches they hold do not conceal the truth. I see the forest green eyes of some. The stronger ones with blue eyes with a hint of green. They drop the fire and I am now surrounded by this and I can see every moment being done. 

"Sirus!"

I look around trying to find the voice of that one of calling. I saw my father staring at nothing as the shadow men came at him with force. All I caught a glimpse of was the blood exploding from his head. He fell back and I sit here helpless to what was going on. 

"DAAAAAAD!"

I stare at the ground, wide eyed. I shook my head trying to convince myself that it wasn't real. I feel myself struggling to breathe. Someone with great importance radiating off of him came to me. I freeze up not daring to look up. He grabbed me by my collar and raised me up to a standing position. I looked down refusing to look at my mom or brother. He pulled my chin up and made me stare at my mom. 

"Such an unfair scene. The borders have changed. You are no longer in neutral grounds."

It seemed as my mom was prepared to get shot. She closed her eyes and looked so calm. He pulled my face upward. I couldn't see him but, I felt his presence oh so near. 

"This little boy is the only pure one out of all of you! The only pure Elemental Shadow!"

The gun went off again. I trembled in fear because my mom took the gun and shot herself. 

"M-Mom! She killed h-herself."   
"She knew her place." 

I stagger away from the Shadow King. I realize what this was. Now everything fit. This...is a stupid way to get me on their side. I try every way possible to go to my brother. I needed to run away with him and never come to this place. I bang on the fire but I burned me with such intensity. 

"Brother. Brother?!" 

I hear nothing. I am suddenly restrained and I'm directed to a certain area. The next thing I see is my brother all beaten and determined to get me out of here. The next thing I see is him getting shot multiple times and to hear the screams of his. I can't say anything. I was frozen in time. 

I saw him fall. In that instant I wish I would have listened to what my grandfather used to tell me. 'Run, Run away child. Your eyes bring you trouble.' 

I only cared for my family. I see the dawn make its way up. I realized I stood up staring, alone at the sight. All the shadows left but I stood there. I fell to the ground and curled up to cry. I lay here in the cold yet the warmth of the still burning embers of the house and this ring of fire don't help. All that was heard was the constant sound of the burning fire and my sobs. 

Could I get up and leave? Maybe. Would I? No. I don't want to leave my family. I wish I was killed. I wish I froze to death. Then and only then I'll get to my family. A wish that wouldn't come close to my grip. A wish that I would never get to fulfill...myself. 

People must help. Why? Why must they help a child who is nearly dead?! Die...Die. Die! All I want to do is...it is...I want to-


	2. The Beginning of Xenon Ammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...I think this is my most bloodlust chapter. Nothing too descriptive...I don't want the light hearted to die on me. XD  
> But...darn can I write or what? This is my longest chapter yet I believe.  
> Is it sad that I can see at least one major aspect I want to be or have in me? It happens to most of my OCs  
> Nope! I hope not!  
> 

Time for a ride of interesting Love. Just kidding!

Xenon : Age is 14  
Fink : Age is 19  
__________  
I walked with my mom. She were fine. I wasn't, hair and eyes that change don't make me normal. This knowledge in my head doesn't make me normal. What happens today won't make me normal. My whole being wasn't normal. The fact is...I was the town's punching bag. Mom didn't know it. I'm glad she didn't. Now, I just wish I had ran away. I wish I had killed myself earlier. Then...mom would suffer. Mom. Mom. 

"MOM!?" 

Snapping away from my thoughts as I'm met with my dream. This time it was real. We were in the store. We are getting food for the week. The bulling has lessened after I had no response. This was my payback. The whole town was at the store. Figuratively of course, there was no possible way they could all fit. There was this group that hated my guts more than anyone else. They grabbed my mom so suddenly. I knew the whole store was in on this. Hell, even the police were in on this. I stared for a long time. They held my mom as she tried to take the situation at hand and decode it. I had enough. I needed to fight back. I saw the gun. 

"Get.Away."

I tried to attack the maniacs that had my mom. I was stopped by hands that grabbed me tightly and held me there. I struggle as they led the gun to my mom's head. I see them laugh and comment on how this was...

"The only way to get the monster to feel."

I tried to get out. Anything, please. I yelled. I kicked. I thrashed about. I tried to even offer them my life for my mom's. I tried to tell my mom to run. I told her to leave. I told her to let them kill me. No avail. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. When was the last time I've cried? 

"Sweetie..."

I look to my mom. Her pretty hazel green eyes meet my dark grey ones. I want to cry more...I refuse to let any more tears escape. Why can't they end this? Oh yeah...I'm suffering. 

"Mom?"

"...I love you. You do know that."

I nodded as my heart started to beat faster. The grip on me grew tighter. The world had started to go slower. My mom's dark blue-black hair stayed as straight as it had always been. I could see the worry on her face. The gun never moved from her head. I almost didn't want to know what would have happened next. I did though. My deductions were almost never wrong. 

"So Xen...you know what I'm going to do right?"

My chest tightened as I had realized...my deductions were right. Why now? I had questioned in my head. It was all my luck. This stupid luck of mine. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I didn't have enough time. The gun had clicked in place. It took one trigger to kill someone with a shot to the head or heart. I opened my eyes quickly to see them preparing to shoot. 

"NO! NO. DONT YOU DARE DO IT!"

I felt hands suddenly release me. I look around in confusion and then I clench my fists prepared to fight. I looked to them and panic sparked in my eyes. I look to my mom and she had her eyes set on me. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. 

"Mom. Mom. Mom! What is happening?!"

Silence met my ears. Everyone...looked at me with fear, hate..was that satisfaction as I looked around. Did they know what I didn't? Was that the only thing I didn't know? What was it?

"MOM...ANSWER ME!" 

I feel my eyes sting with tears threading to fall. I look down...I'm fading. I'm fading. I'm dying. I'm not normal. I'm officially a monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I start to shake in fear. 

"Time for your mom to go too!~" 

I looked with more panic in my eyes. My voice wouldn't work. I could only watch. My legs wouldn't walk. I could only watch. I couldn't move my hands. I couldn't muffle my last scream as they shot the gun. 

BOOM.

I flinch at the noise as the last of me faded. I shut my eyes waiting for pain. All I found was the sound of birds chirping. I opened my eyes and I'm met with a total new surrounding. I look around frantically as nothing was clicking. My brain was in a jumble. I couldn't think. I couldn't think. 

"I need to go back. I need to go back. I need to go back."

I don't move from my place. I shut my eyes and hoped that something would change. I wished to go back. I just need to 

"FADE. FADE. fade...YOU MONSTER!"

I feel tears fall onto my cheeks. After a few hours here...standing in this spot I figured out...I had wanted to leave the situation. So...I had faded from it. I was under pressure...so my body reacted accordingly. Why now of all times? My mom was dead. I need to go back. I don't care. 

"Why...won't you fade? You're a monster so it doesn't matter..."

I feel myself fall to the floor as my legs gave up on me. That's great. I've been here for hours. That doesn't matter. I'm just in a place...in a forest. Oh, but I'm fine. I've got no money. That doesn't carry any importance. I've got no shelter. Yeah, being homeless doesn't sound bad. I've got no mother. 

"Don't worry! Father will help! Father will be there for you! Father is totally involved in your life!" 

I realized the birds stopped singing. I open my eyes and looked around. I'm in my room. I laugh bitterly. I let my now black hair cover my eyes as I looked down. I slammed my fist against the wooden floor. I see tears fogging up my vision. I can hear the almost silent drop of the tears hit the floor boards. 

"Mom...why?"

I mutter to myself. In this room that somehow has the light on. I'm totally sane. Look. Look at my hair! Look at my eyes!

"...leaving me like that huh?"

The tears still fall. I still don't have my answers. When was the last time I've cried? Hm...I don't think I remember. Funny.

"...why couldn't I have been normal? Why couldn't I be in the 9th grade? I had to skip ALL those grades..."

I feel exhausted. I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to predict. I don't want to replay what is already etched in my head. 

" I promise...I wanted to be a normal son. A good son, a son you would be proud of. Every mom is expected to love but...proud? I wanted you to be proud of me."

I clench my jaw. My fist tightened as it rose on its own to punch the floor. I laugh at the dull pain it brought. 

"...I guess...I could skip my last year of college. My life is over anyway."

The tears stopped, I could see clearly. Has the realization...set in? My whole body was on automatic. I was not trapped...I simply let it do what it pleased. So as it rose to the restroom...I let it.

"Mom...you were my life. It was the only reason I didn't cut deep enough. It was the only reason I stopped. For you. Everything for you."

I set my hand on the door knob. It's cold metal didn't bother me. I slowly opened the door.

"What am I to do...when you are no longer there?"

The door creeks as I opened it. My body told me to go to 'that' place. I opened the cabinet slowly. It picked up that razor I had hidden. What are you going to do monster? Are you finally going to kill yourself? 

"...well..."

My hand shook as I held this razor too near my arm not to cut. Come on body...choose!

"...Mom wouldn't want me to die..."

I felt my shaking hand press into my skin as I hissed in its sudden pain. It wasn't deep...but...it still made blood appear. The front door opens...I could hear it from up here. My hand stopped its shaking. I drop the razor and close the restroom door. I stood there in so much fear. I felt blood travel across my wrist and fall to the floor. I guess...I cut pretty deep. Oh, I'm not sure anymore!

"Xenon! Oh...Xenon...Please don't be dead!"

Tears arose from my eyes once more. They blurred my view of the door. I stood there frozen. I couldn't move. Fink...FINK...YOU STUPID MONSTER ITS FINK. It wouldn't move to cover the evidence.

"Xenon..."

He opened my room door. I could hear him run to the restroom. I could see him faintly through my tears. He sighed in relief as he saw me. Then I guess he noticed my arm. 

"XENON! What if I didn't come sooner?!"

I flinch as I remember...I made a promise to this stupid man. I was never to cut again. What a good friend I am. I blink trying to focus my eyes. Tears wouldn't stop coming. I shrugged in response. 

"Xenon...I'm so sorry..."

This wasn't good. It wasn't him to say sorry. What is happening? He would have continued this lecture. Instead he kissed me as he hugged me. My eyes widen and I screamed in the kiss. He...stabbed me. He...STABBED ME. He stepped back and didn't dare to remove the knife. As a person who's father was a doctor...he knew not to take it out. I could see him crying his heart out. I stared at him in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! This was the only way!"

I shifted my eyes to the mirror. In it I saw my Grey-Blue hair turn white. I laughed bitterly. I knew it, my trust for him is gone.

"X-Xenon...I love you..so I took the job of killing you! I thought if I just stabbed you and called it a day you wouldn't die! I had to! What was I to do?" 

I stare at him with my dark grey eyes. His sea-green eyes looked panicked. Did he not notice he just confessed to me?

"You aren't competent."

I ignore this pain in my abdominal area to see his response. I'm so tempted to take this knife out. 

"...Xenon! I-I'll patch you up! Please don't-"

"You. IDIOT." 

Silence enveloped him as I feel more tears start to fall. I couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Do you realize...I trusted you? Do you realize that...I might have loved you? Was this your sick way of confessing to me Fink?!"

"..."  
More silence from him.

"Fink...I thought you were different. Fink...why would-"

I feel him kiss me once more. Oh, you think this'll shut me up!? I push him away as I took out the knife from my abdominal area. His eyes widen as I roughly shoved it towards him. My blood was all over it. 

"Fink. I'm going to finish the job. I had a broken life. Now a broken heart. Now..."

I see his eyes start to become even more panicked. He knew he couldn't stop me. I knew I couldn't stop me. 

"I'm a monster Fink. Look at my hair...look at my eyes...LOOK AT MY TEETH. Thanks for making me realize it. So...If I live...if I ever cross your path or anyone in this town's path...I promise you...I'll be the monster you all wanted me to be! I'll make you suffer...I'll pull out your arteries. No, I'll bite them out...I know how to keep a person alive for the 'event'. I'll even pull out every pain sensor you have to feel the pain I felt. Then...I'll make you suffer even more by burying you alive."

"Xenon..."

I walk closer to him and smile as my sharp canines showed. I could see that I had a reckless look in my eyes. His fear showed so much it was almost cute.

"I'm a monster Fink. Even you believe that."

I laugh as I rose the knife to my arm.

"Xenon..I never thought you were a monster..."

"Too.Late."

I press the knife in deep enough to seem like I'm going to die but, not enough to kill. This'll leave a scar. 

"I-I love you...please no! Don't die on me."

I shook my head as I started to fade from view. I needed to escape...fast!

" Oh..Fink...I hate you."

Blood dripped down to the floor and the last thing I saw was him catching me. Oh no...I wasn't able to fade in time. I'll fade when I wake up. I can't kill him now...sadly. Why...why are you so stupid...I thought...I had a chance...Now, I have to kill you. That's perfectly fine with me.


	3. A look into Salie and Zeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my favorite so far. XD
> 
> It shows the true side of Zeil/Alexzander

Zeil /Alexzander : Near the middle of his dark/lost phase so.... Age is 18 at most  
Salie: unknown age. Oooo~ Mystery  
________

I met a man once. I didn't really feel like killing him. The misfortune around him seeped through the seams he carefully sewed into place. His emotions oozed out and I felt it. I know he had it well hidden. If I didn't look as closely as I did I wouldn't have noticed. 

He...hesitated to give his name. When he did, he stuttered around landing on a name that was odd in itself. Zeil he said with no emotion at all. The emotion was laced around other parts of him. Like, his hands...oh how they would clench so tightly...his knuckles turned white. His hair...it seemed to be tousled around too much to be counted as neat. Yet, it looked orderly and perfectly fine to be called professional. How does that work? 

His clothing in itself lead one to believe he was just a simple person. A normal, simple, useless person indeed, I thought. Once he let his hood from his sweater down you would see his eyes. Those eyes that I haven't got a foggiest idea of what to call them. One was an eye that changed...one was a constant dark red. That eye that changed...turned to the same dark red and didn't change anymore after I pointed it out. 

His arms, if you were to roll up his sleeves you would see scars. I saw him roll them up by chance. Scars fresh and old littered his arm. There was a mark also that ran around his wrist. It was like a chain mark...like a chain had and is digging into his arm. They too quickly disappeared from my view. He felt and saw my stare. I continued to stare at him but he told me nothing of them.

Soon we left each others company. I was met with this man coming at me and he charged at me with a knife. I stopped and stared at this man. It was all to unexpected. I see this...figure run towards me and he pulled me away from the line of danger. This...was Zeil and he was angry.

If and only if you were to set off his anger you would see the true self. His eyes turned purple. Those eyes looked so unforgiving but, they held no absolute emotion. As if his preexisting dark hair couldn't get darker...it did anyway. But, his face...that had scars that didn't look self-inflicted. They seemed to range from big to small. There was one prominent one that ran down his eye to his cheek. It was the side of the changing eye colour. The rest seemed to be fading but, this one seems to have a long stay on his face. Soon his outfit changed into something more...warrior like. His hands were decorated by gloves that were as black as a raven's feather. Sleeves made of a dark metal who's name I don't know, went from his elbow to his wrist. The rest was covered with some type of black shirt. Jeans of a dark blue colour was his choice of pants. Boots that rose to his knees were his choice of shoe. These boots were of the same black that his gloves were. A belt held his waist. This belt had a few knifes and a sword. A pure leather belt it was...

I could barely recognize this man in front of me. A man that just a few minutes ago smiled and laughed and...seemed to have all his emotions. The introduction sure...it was rough but...he warmed up to me. I know he did. I don't know what is an act and what isn't. This man confused me to the core. 

I stepped back from his side. He seemed a little unstable in this mode of his. Like the world was going to crash due to his reckless actions that were sure to happen. He looked to me...or it seemed that way. He told me to stay put. So I did do what he wanted me to. 

His fighting...it seemed like a form of art in itself. He fought with rhythm that you could almost hear. He fought with such light feet you couldn't hear his steps. The effort...I knew it had to be great. It just seemed so calm and peaceful. This fight had looked almost like a dance. The way he moved and constructed himself. It was the moves he made on his opponent that made it look that way. The calmness but also the power held in his voice made it seem like a unscripted play. A part of something great. I stared with such wonder on how something like this could exist. It makes violence seem so...beautiful. He didn't make any harsh, rugged unthought moves. They were all careful, thought out and smooth moves.

Stab, after stab. Another and another. It grew to a point where I thought he was going to die. He was there lain on the ground. He was motionless. Had he really given up? Had the play ended with an actual murder? His moves made no brutal or fatal harm to the opponent. Was he to die...at the mercy of another's hands? I smile with such delight. My hand moves toward my mouth and I start to bite on my fingernails on anticipation of what was to come. Death...or shall you live?

All of a sudden his hand comes up and grabs the wrist of this attacker. This person who tried to protect me. I nearly thought he was dead. Foolish enough to think I need protection. He twisted this attacker's arm and I could hear the attacker scream with such extreme pain I could almost feel it. Oh, what has he done?

He got up effortlessly. The aura around him can be seen. It isn't pretty in fact it's quite the opposite. It's merciless, harsh, cold, emotionless. His eyes are purple but, wild with recklessness. They hold something more than just that...it's bloodlust. 

"I'm tired of seeing my own blood. Show...me...yours." 

I listen to these words that sound like poison to me. They have no emotion and no tone. Nothing was left of the man I just met. I see him bring out his sword and stab the man right in the heart. The blood flew out with such grace. As he pulled his sword it almost looked like a painting. The sheer amount of shock made it seem that way. It still looked so sickeningly beautiful. The attacker fell with such grace as he took his last fatal breaths. This wound looked so...entrancing. The red blood that seemed to just pool out of this attacker. It decorated the ground with such beautiful paint. His sword dripped of this same paint. He brought the sword to himself and licked it. He laughed as I could see him stare so harshly at this attacker who is dead. If this attacker was alive...he would have died from the stare. It was that fierce. 

Frozen in place, I spoke softly.

"Simply put...Who are you?"

I saw him shift his head slightly toward me. His smile seemed to be hiding something. He looked directly at me with those fierce eyes. His clothing had blood on it...yet, it was pure black. The only red blood near him was the one on the sword. He slowly walked to me in the same fighting grace. I stared at him wide eyed. This I didn't know he was capable of. 

"Oh..."

I whispered this as well as he put his arm on my head. Curses, why do I have to be so short?! He looked directly into my eyes. These eyes...why do they look so warm, calm and nice!? I'm not even like this.

 

"Oh yeah... I've forgotten I told you to stay little one..."

 

He smiled softly and laughed. Why is he showing such emotions? He just killed a Man! I nod as I continue to let him speak.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. If you want I could erase that from your pretty head of yours." 

I shook my head and I looked to the man on the ground. For once I had nothing to say to someone. What...are you doing to me? What are you doing? Don't you have an idea to what you did? You have no literal mercy.

"Can you talk? I just want to know what you're feeling. A look of surprise can mean anything to me."

"I'm fine...Mister."

He smiled as he pat my head. He stood up and looked to me.

" Well sweetie it's nice to meet you. Don't get into any trouble. I won't be able to save you. Okay?"

"Y-Yes sir."

With that he left. The body still there. I'm still here. This was real. But, I changed into my ten year old self without knowing. This couldn't be good. I don't even understand. This didn't make sense. When was I in danger? Was I even paying attention? 

"Who are you?"

He waved at me from afar. It was as if he heard me. A paper landed in front of me. I picked it up and it read...

'The name is Alexzander. May we see each other again Salie.'

I dropped the paper in shock. He knew my name. Did he know who I was? Did he know what I was? 

I need to meet him again. 

"I do hope so...Alexzander."


	4. The Event Before The Forest [Xenon and Alian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. No comment!
> 
> No, it's what I'd like to call...When Shit goes down.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah. Lilith is Alian.

This was set only a few days to two weeks before their meeting in the forest.  
_______

Time has slowed. I've felt it since the beginning. Yet, now is the time for me to shed light into this. The sick feeling of one just being chained to a seat made me wonder. The girl didn't move. It seemed like she didn't breathe. I couldn't see her eyes. Then there is this rather creepy man walking up to her. Dark brown hair, it was almost a black. His eyes shined in the light that was located in the middle of the room. They were blue. She didn't dare lift up her head. I could feel her fear from where I stood. 

"You, why are you being unresponsive?"

Silence met the creepy man's ears and mine. The anger from the man grew and he slapped her. My eyes widen as she stared at this wall blankly with darkened blue eyes. 

"Respond when your Father tells you to!"

The chains seem to move as she looked up to this father of hers. They tighten around her with every move she took. Her entire being doesn't show that she is in pain but, it looks like it'd hurt like hell. I stay here looking at this scene closer. Why am I glad not to have a father anymore? I've faded in and out of places but this is one of the scariest things I've caught myself in. I know I could leave but...I want to see how this ends. Another slap to the face and another.

"Fine. I already talked it over with my clone."

Clone...clone...what is he talking about? He circles her almost in a mocking way. She remains silent and doesn't look up to this man. Suddenly he pushed the metallic chair back and the sound of it hitting the floor reverberated all throughout this room. It's a metallic sound proof room?! Then I notice pain was carefully placed onto her face. It was like she only let that amount of pain show. 

"Come on~ I need to get this show going."

Those words made me shiver in fear. How is it possible? He said those words so...carefully that they made a full pounding effect. He dragged her out from the chains and had begun to drag her out of this room. I watch them leave and I followed by fading into the next room. I saw a woman and a little girl playing. They looked so happy...

"R-Run...Run!"

Her voice sounded so weak but strong. She slowly got up from the floor but soon was roughly tied up to a wooden pole that happened to show up. It was like magic. The woman and the little girl were soon taken as well. This whole house seemed to go into lockdown not soon after. They were all trapped. The girl thrashed around and tried to escape but it was no use.

"Here's your payback...Lilith!"

Her eyes widen for the first time since I've been observing. The little girl was picked up and dropped to the floor. The man was laughing and the woman was siting there, shocked at what happened. I'm frozen and I can't move. I can't do anything! Is this one of those fixed points?! I need to do something. The girl soon started to cry. Was this really how this family was going to go? Was I really to see this happen? 

"RITAAA! Run! Run Rita!"

This girl tried her hardest to tell her little sister what to do but, nothing worked. It was like this whole family was in the hands of the father. The little girl was kicked and she soon tried to fight back. The little girl was picked up from her little fit and thrown to a wall where she bursted her head open. I could tell due to the blood splatter that was left behind. The little girl cried and almost lost her consciousness right there. The man kicked her in the gut and banged her head against the wall. I closed my eyes.

"Aw, look this child will be the first to die.~"

I tried to cover my ears but no avail. I could hear the screams of everyone in the room. It was a chaotic mess. I didn't like it. I couldn't bear it. This isn't what a normal family is supposed to look like. Then again I've never had a normal family. 

"Don't you dare lay another hand in her!"

The girl's voice sounded fierce and full of power but, it wasn't enough to stop the man. I saw him slap the girl all the while dragging 'Rita' behind him. He picked up 'Rita' by her chocolate brown locks that were dirtied by her crimson colored blood. The 'Rita' girl screamed and tears fell from her eyes. I could see 'Rita's' face and it was curled up in pain and covered with smeared blood. Her tiny hands ball into fists and hit this man. I realize...this family was nothing normal. It indeed was nothing normal. I do wonder if it ever was. 

"You cannot defy the King, young Princess."

It seemed as if he was talking both to 'Rita' and the other older girl. I look to all their faces and try to see if this was a metaphor or was it really the truth. I could tell nothing. That was until 'Rita' spoke softly. 

"....D-Daddy...I-I know. Please let me go...Y-Your Majesty."

This made my heart ache. A child has to beg mercy from her own father. I want to change the situation so badly. I could feel the tension in the air turn to bloodlust. The man who was King dropped the little girl and he waved a hand in front of the little girl. Knifes of all sizes soon dropped on this little girl as she screamed with her last breaths. 

"You...killed her..."

I could almost hear his sneer while I heard him laugh. I saw the little girl with wide eyes. This isn't what I expected. I didn't know what I expected though. My heartbeat is erratic while I look at this scene that I couldn't even believe. I clutch my heart in a weak attempt to figure out if this situation was real. 

"Of course I did. What did you think I was going to do?"

The woman looked so...emotional. I'm not sure what it was. She looked like she was ready to break down. The man picked her up softly and I tensed up. This seems so uncharacteristically of him. The girl remained silent as the woman spoke with a voice rivaled by her appearance. She sounded so calm...powerful...like a true Royal. 

"I would advise you to let my daughter go and me as well."

Her command was complete ignored by the man. He smiled and bowed at her while he took her hand again. 

"It was my mistake for falling in love with you. So, one last dance M'love?"

This woman's face soured and she was about to yell at this man to let her go. The man seemed to tighten his grip on her hand. Then they start to dance a beautiful dance as a soft rhythm seemed to play along. I got distracted from the beauty. Then I notice a red rose type blotch growing on the woman's side. Her face is written with pain and with every step they take a new injury appears on her. I take a closer look at the dance and she was surrounded by an aura of what seemed to be called pain. Then looking at the moments of the the dance I could tell it was literally a last dance. The way the moments were harsh and they seemed to reflect someone getting hurt again and again. How the receptiveness was so scary...I couldn't seem to comprehend this. He seems to carry more of her weight with every step that they take. Then I take another look at the woman's face. She is hiding all that pain. It was...something...I didn't know how to explain it. It was like agony but, seemed like a paper cut. 

"Goodnight M'love."

With that he stabbed the woman with a sword that pierced her and it had no problem going right through her. The blood seemed to splatter all over the place as the woman fell into this murderous King's arms. I hear her last scream as he took the sword out once more and stabbed her again. Then again and the warm liquid called blood splattered and covered more of the room. I notice that I have gotten some on me. I don't bother to clean it. He dropped the woman but, not before planting a kiss on what I assume is her now cold lips. The sword held some of her blood. No, it was only a small fraction of what was really there. He slid his finger across it...successfully mixing their blood together. It was a darkened red and he brought it to his lips to taste. This was never a way I thought someone could get murdered. 

"Your-"

He was cut short as I felt myself fade from the situation at hand. I fell to the ground thinking that...I was glad my mother didn't die that way. I was also wondering what happened next but, I didn't want to go back. I don't think I could go back. That was something that I never thought existed. Nor, did I want to think that it existed elsewhere. That was something I couldn't handle. I just saw something at tops my mom's death. Yet, they would stay tied in the future. For now...it was something I just need to simmer on. A horrible, horrible death to that family. Curse that King! I wish I could have done something. I really do wish...


	5. A look into Xenon and Alian

Hehehe. Still no good stories.

Alian : age close to 17  
Xenon : age close to 18  
___________  
Walking through the forest isn't too bad. I guess I wasn't expecting company. I hung from a tree rather bored of my surroundings. I wouldn't dare go back now. I would get killed. Quite literally, I must add dully. So here I am in a bat like status for now. 

"...Blood will rush to you head-"

"Creating a possible brain damage in the future."

I waved my hand at the person not looking at him whatsoever. I could hear him coming closer and I crossed my arms not looking at this person. I'm not ready for human interaction quite yet. I just got out of there safely. Who knows what he'll do. A dangerous creature, there had to be one somewhere. Maybe this is it.

"Then...get down from there!"

I felt him pulling at my shoulders. I snapped open my eyes and realize I'm being met with my hair. I hate gravity. I start to gather up all my hair and put it in a ponytail for the time being. When I was off guard he pulled my arms and brought me to the ground. Shutting my eyes, I was waiting an impact to the floor but nothing happened. 

"Why am I not meeting the floor?"

"I have you in my arms."

I jump out of his grip and bow my head slightly. 

"Sorry but, I wouldn't be worried about me. I'm not going to get that damage...."

"Hm?"

I look around at the whole area and I see that I've been there for hours. The sun has begun to show itself. I pull down my hair tie and let my hair fall due to gravity once again. I sigh and ran a hand through my hair to push back my bangs.

"Another night?"

"What are you talking about stranger?"

I look to him and his hair looked teal. I raised an eyebrow while I was thinking a second ago his hair was white. His eyes were a pretty pink. Odd...I shouldn't mind it though. I have magic...this shouldn't be a problem. I could have sworn this world doesn't have magic. Maybe this isn't the danger...

"Insomnia...It has been ahold of me..."

He tilted his head in wonder. I smile softly and I laughed, stretching as I stared at the sun. The dawn's sun rays shine in my face and I stare off into this cliff near the seaside. What a place to be...'it would had been nice to wake up to...'

"Would it have been? And for the insomnia, how long has it effected you?"

I flinch slightly but kept my demeanor. I see him walk closer to me in curiosity. I cautiously step back. Why does he make me so...uneasy? Underneath this person...Who is he? Yet, I'm not one to judge. I know exactly who I am. A broken mind. That's all I'll ever be.

"I perhaps have spoken aloud. Pardon me..." I cross my arms, carefully watching this man in front of me. I pull on my bangs and sigh. "Since...the age of 13. As the time is occurring it's been countless weeks since sleep has met me."

He looked surprised and he circled me. "A human can't live that long without sleep. They'll die..." He was almost trying to see if I was not human. Was I human? I don't know...

"Yes, it's common knowledge." I know what I was feeling. The uneasiness was from the feeling that father was here. I couldn't leave for I didn't know this place very well. This is holding me up. It's like I can almost feel his presence. This isn't good. 

" I...um...er..."

I feel his stare but I was looking behind him. I searched to see if father was close. I would need to run. Running I can do. Leave this situation!

"Stranger...you seem distressed."

I nod unconsciously. I start walking backwards as I feel his presence get stronger. This can't be. Not now, I'll die. My eyes widening as I tripped on a tree root, impacting the ground with great force. I shut my eyes and put my hands on my face. I try to calm in order for me to run. 

"Stranger. Calm, no one is there. It's mere illusions of sleep deprivation. Stranger can you hear me?"

His calm voice didn't help as I feel my insides get twisted. I start to shake in pain. What is happening? I feel like...father is here but, he isn't now that I focus. This pain makes the world seem a little hazy. This pain magic is effective, too effective. I hiss as I feel an object enter my stomach. This is an illusion and it is not real. Pain that is felt is caused by magic. I need to calm. 

"Stranger! Please, I'm going to ask you to hold on. You will be fine."

I open my eyes and the world's colours swirled around, closing my eyes in defeat I groaned in pain. I don't know what happened. Was my body on automatic? I think so..I hope so. 

Weakly I begin to speak, realizing that I was in this stranger's arms. Now I just have to hope I'll regain my energy and jet out before I cause trouble. I can't feel anything. It's like I'm numb. No, never mind I feel the pain in a harsher way now. "M-Mister...wha-what happened?" He seemed to falter in his steps but, I have no idea where we were. 

Speaking calmly and collectedly he began to explain the story to me. "After you fell, the legs of yours took off in a random direction. I ran after you because it seemed you didn't know your way. They took you to a ditch of thorns, stones & twigs...you fell in without knowing, I suppose." He spoke no more and I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. Odd...I can't question it now...pain hurts. 

"...name...Mister..." 

I spoke so brokenly due to the pain. I must have fell pretty badly. This hurts so much. It must be the combined pain altogether. I want to scream and thrash about to try to focus on something else but, my energy seems to be depleted. This guy, why is he so nice? No one is nice anymore. Not anymore and I can't ask what was with this universe. I open my eyes trying to look for him. It's still too blurred.

I hear things opening and closing. Steps came close and I feel the bed I'm in sink down a bit. My eyes were open but, nothing was clear. Father is really killing me right now. That's what it feels like. I've got to stay calm. I have to stay calm. Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't worry. Please, don't worry yourself. 

"Shh, it's okay." 

I could hear him try to calm me. Am I visibly distressed? "A name you asked me of, correct?" I nod but I found myself wincing in pain. 

"Sorry...the name is Xenon."

A box opens, I could hear the click of a plastic box and the roll of some type of something.

"You think you could sit up or do you need help?" 

I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to lift myself up with my magic. My heartbeat quickens. This is useless, I can't. How can't I?! No. No. No. NO! I've got to keep a calm demeanor. Stay mended, for now at least. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I opened my eyes hopelessly. Somehow I thought my vision would be back.

"H-Hel-p..."

He sighed and gently moved me to a sitting position. I looked around aimlessly and I desperately wanted to see. Right now I have so much anxiety. All I have to do is calm. 

"You can't see can you? Stranger...How did you get that hurt in thirty minutes? It only took me thirty minutes to find you. I'm afraid I lied only sightly about you falling into a ditch. I had found you laying there with blood all over you, like you were beaten and brought back."

I clench my fist and close my eyes. I don't dare open them again. This can't be, I don't know what is happening. One second I'm running, the next I'm being carried by this strange man. Somehow, now I feel like I can trust him. 

"Stranger...I'm going to start by bandaging your arms. I hope that is fine."

I tense up. No magic means I can't hide them. I'm glad I regularly hide my face scars but my arms aren't something I hide all the time to conserve magic energy. I only have enough to...make it impossible for me to wake up. He gently took my wrist and I weakly try to pull it away from him. My heartbeat quickens and I honestly begin to visibly panic.

"Stranger. Please calm. This won't hurt. I have medical experience."

His calm and soft voice won't calm me. I don't have energy to struggle. This isn't fair. I don't think I can handle this at the moment. I give up and now my head down in defeat. The first person I believe, yeah...just great. It's the person I can't see the reaction to. 

I feel my jacket sleeve being pushed up. A wet washcloth connects with my arm with a gentle force. I couldn't hear any words being said. This makes me worry. I can't see his expression. I feel a tear fall down my cheek out of the physical pain and of worry. 

"Hurts that much? I'm sorry..."

I could hear so many emotions from that small segment of talking. This can't be good. I don't even know how many scars I've put on there. I simply don't remember. Was it one for every night? Or was it every strike I took? I don't feel good. Is this the effect of me losing my sister? That little lovable girl that was killed in front of me, brutally in fact. 

"Geuk..."

I leaned forward and I felt tears starting to fall from my cheeks. My hair fell into my face. The cloth left my arm and a bandage soon met my arm and it was wrapped up rather quickly. I realize I leaned my head on his chest. It was apparent when I heard his heartbeat and the moment of his arm. 

"Stranger...Please...I need to bandage you up. Stop crying..." 

My tears won't stop falling and my pain gets stronger. I grit my teeth in pain. I feel him wipe my tears away and he gently hugged me. 

"P-Pain."

He sighed and I could hear his voice laced with pity. I hated it but, I couldn't see or move very good so I had to stay. 

"Hey, hey, you will be fine. Let me help okay? Just..."

He trailed off and let me cry. I don't know why but, I feel pretty safe here. My head swirled with thoughts and my heartbeat feels to be slowing. This heartbeat of his is calming. 

"Hek..."

He heard this soft cry of pain. I feel him grow more worried for me. 

"Stranger? Hey, don't die on me. St-Stranger?!"

I heard his pleas but I couldn't try to stay awake. I'm falling slowly into a pool of blood. It feels warm to the touch and it is making me suffocate. Wait...is this a dream of mine? Oh, no I remember...it's my sister's blood. 

"...heh..."

I feel my grip and sense of this world fade. This is going to be something. I wonder if I'm going to die? I'm not sure.

"Stay awake!"

Has sleep finally gotten the invitation? Maybe...


	6. After Sleep [Xenon and Alian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love Plot Twists.

Once she passed out her skin paled. Then a rather large scar appeared across her right eye. The scars of hers started to show. Her hair seemed to darken. It was as if magic concealed this part of her and it looks like the magic has worn off. I put her gently back on the pillow and I sigh. This proved that she was Lilith and that event was only a few days ago. She's so strong. It took me weeks to build up a front for no one to see. It's not like I knew anyone anymore. I look to the un-bandaged arm and hesitated to roll up her sleeve. I need to patch her up though. I pushed it up and put the washcloth on her arm trying to do this without looking at her scars. These were deeper than the last. After I cleaned her arm I put the bandages on her arm. I gently put her arm back where it was and I find a dark journal. I take it from the pocket and open it up to a random page.

 

'We're going with our plan. Changing our names was simple. We have simply got to get stronger. Malsefer won't help us sneak books out of the palace. Then we have to push anyone we know...including family...away. We can't be connected to anything. Malsefer and some others say it's bad. I don't know how to feel about that...We have to do what we do and hope for the best. This situation will only get worse. Plus, it won't matter if people come to hate us in the long run. Right? They are going to hate us. They are going to hate me. We are hated. GET THAT IN MY MIND!!! I've seen it with my own eyes. I always wish this was a dream. Then maybe I'll be with family that cares? I'm risking too much. I just need to save the queendom. I need to save Alexzander. I have to. If I don't what's the point of claiming a role of older twin? Someday...I'll remove all the bad memories. I'll remember for him. Even if it breaks me and worsens my condition...I don't care...My responsibility as the oldest heir and princess. Let's just hope my will gets me there. I have to continue to protect the island. I have to protect the people. Sacrifice everything.'

 

The book closed right after I read that entry. It was as if it didn't want me to read anymore. I stare at the dark leather and put it down on the desk next to the bed. I had a bad feeling once I put the book down. I turn to this 'Lilith' and I think something is off. I gently grab her wrist that is closest to me and feel for a pulse. There's barely anything! I feel her forehead and its warming up. What is this?! Is this the condition she spoke of? Panic spreads across my face. What do I do? I stare at her waiting for an idea to come into mind.

 

"...don't....worry..."

 

I heard a soft muttering say. I look to her and she is trying so hard to wake up. I push her back gently and try to calm her. This isn't good. Why reassure me? I don't need it. You're confusing me...stranger. How are you so put together?

 

"O-Okay...I won't worry."

 

She calmed down slightly. I don't know if it was just a front. If I saw what I saw she shouldn't be acting so...normal. This...isn't right. This is confusing.

 

"...G-Good.."

 

Surprise enveloped me, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walk to my window and lean on its windowsill. I stare out into my home city. I look around at all the memories I have made here. I haven't been here in a while... It makes me sick when I think of everything. I lean my forehead on the glass and stare at my reflection. I see dark-grey eyes in the reflection. It was accompanied by my white hair. I see the medical tape that wraps around most of my face. A mask to hide a part of me. Teeth like a vampire...I'm a monster. I grip the windowsill as I see 'him' walking down the rode. Staring at this house once more...he wouldn't dare go in. Not after what happened after that day. I know he can see me. I have the lights on. No one else dares to enter this house. They don't want to die. They don't want their family to die. I wish I could kill them all on sight! I don't want to be a complete monster. No, not a complete one. I won't succumb to that name even more! What this 'brave' man does next almost makes me wish this was a dream. He...almost...no. I turn my back away from the window and pull the shades down. I feel angry.

 

"Stranger...Are you okay..."

 

I hear a shift in the bed and I look to her in a calmed state. I see her blue eyes still paled. She's still haven't gotten her sight back. Odd...I don't understand that part. She looks a little better. Is it just the magic I sense from her talking? I'm not sure myself.

 

"Yeah...I think my overuse of magic and well what happened before you found me...um...made me in a worse situation than I initially wanted."

 

Was I seriously starring outside for a long time? I couldn't have been! I don't believe that. I'm distracted. Too distracted.

 

"Hm...do you need anything?"

 

She shook her head as she closed her eyes and looked relaxed. I smile underneath this mask of mine. That's reassur- wait she's doing it again! Stop with confusing me! I don't like this! I want to see through your facade. Why must you...hide? I'm not a little brother to take care of!

 

" I don't think-"

 

I clench my fists. I won't let her suffer like I did. She can't be able to do all that alone. At least I can't have her end up...broken. I've got to help. I've mended my pieces but it took me a long time. If you have twice the memories of an abusive father I don't think that'd be of help.

 

"Why are you acting like you're okay!?"

 

I see a slight frown make it to her face. From here it's hard to tell much movement. I do hear her voice get slightly softer.

 

"...Xenon...There is many reasons. But, simply put can't someone be okay?"

 

I step forward and I feel my anger slightly radiate from me. I feel myself shaking at the pure emotion I'm feeling. I don't know what it is.

 

" Not when your name is Lilith!"

 

I quickly cover my masked face. Why couldn't it muffle my words when I needed it to!? I took it too far already...Moron.

 

'You made a girl cry young man. How do you feel about that?'

 

'Miss-'

 

'Don't Miss me. I'm not having it. I'll have you know I had her parents called.'

 

' It wasn't my fault! She-'

 

'If you don't fess up...you will be punished.'

 

'Why won't you send me to ISS or suspension?'

 

'Little Moron. Do you not get it!?'

 

'No...'

 

'You are a freak show! You deserve to be punished!'

 

A slap was delivered to the young boy.

 

' Eh...Y-You can't d-d-do that!'

 

'I already did. And you won't tell your mom or I'll flunk you young genius freak show!'

 

' IM NOT A FREAK SHOW!'

 

'Look at your hair. It changed you M-on-ster!'

 

I hear her gasp fill the air. I look to the floor in shame. I don't know what to do anymore. Her voice seemed full with sadness now.

 

"...How did you know? What do you know about me?"

 

There's no use hiding information from her. I need her to trust me so I can help her. But, first I know I need to trust her.  

 

"I know that your father is abusive. I know that you seem to be trapped in a chair most of the time. Chained...in a locked, soundproof room. To hear your own screams reverberate across the room. That you are a Princess from an island of a totally different universe. You are willing to sacrifice everything for your younger twin brother...You...also seemed to have...an event that changed everything. It was the death of two people...I'm so sorry."

 

She laid on the bed in silence and I feel her come to a conclusion. What is it?

 

"...Xenon...are you Eleth's son?"


	7. Questions after accusations [Xenon and Alian]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I've been busy and had no time to update anything. Sorry!
> 
> This is the last chapter between them!  
>  [at least in this short series]  
>  Yes, I understand that some of it is coded but, it's that way for a reason.  
>  I was also running out of ideas for this one too.  
>  _____________

I stare at her with wide eyes. I nod but realized a few moments after that she couldn't see. Her face held a calm emotion. I wasn't sure if I should respond now.

"....why do you want to know?"

"Something tells me. You are the son of her's. She ran away with her lover...ran to a place that never let her come back. At least that is what she wrote to mother. She was...a very powerful person with magical powers. She found a guy from the forbidden. Or he was left in the forbidden to fend for himself. They quickly fell in love. The queendom was neutral about the situation but the people didn't like it. That's why they ran."

"Wait...How did my father look like?!"

She stayed looking at the ceiling in silence. I don't know what she was thinking but...she soon came to a conclusion. 

" I saw a hologram of him before. He had....Strikingly Blue eyes. More bright and blue than mine. Especially since I'm blinded at this moment. His hair...it wasn't as dark as mine. It had a touch of purple to go along with it. He looked...interesting."

I walk to the bed and stare into her eyes. She's right...they've dulled. I look to her worriedly. I don't like this conversation. Can I just...touch on a subject? I start to mutter unconsciously.

"Lilith...Lilith...Lilith...the little girl screamed. There was also a grown girl screaming. Then a grown boy screaming. Also, a boy the same age of a girl witnessing this. Then a toddler babbling away but if you heard close enough it was perfect english..."

"...Xenon...What are you doing?"

Her voice sounded surprised and it didn't seem too happy about what I was muttering. Why...it was just another one of my dreams. 

"Reciting a dream. A dream...yes."

She rose up into a sitting position so suddenly. Then her coughing began...she hunched over to her lap and shaded her face from me. I watch and hear her groan of pain. I try to get her in a better breathing position. 

"Stranger! Lilith! What is happening?!"

I finally get her to sit straight up. Her hand is carefully placed on her mouth. I try to take her hand away gently. It was no use so I took it off by force. Blood was in the palm of her hand and she looked in the general direction I was in. I look to the blood again and it's darkened...a very dark red. She starts to laugh for whatever reason. It was an empty laugh. It was one of those as a last straw. It was if she reached her limit. 

"Stop laughing. Please...I need to know what is happening." 

I look at her frantic composure and I think of a way to calm her. Her hand still full with blood, I decided to take it off. 

"...Kill me..."

I freeze with me holding her hand. I look to her with confusion. This can't be...didn't she want to win for her brother? 

"No. I won't. I cannot allow that to happen. Nor will you litter yourself with scars on my watch."

Her fist clenches and she took it away from me. Her eyes close rather harshly and she held her hands close to her. I can see her trying to figure out a plan. 

"...What do you know?! I bet you don't know what it-"

I cut her off with softened and a lowered voice. I need to try to calm her in every way possible. 

"What? How it is to lose two people? How it is to lose what kept you sane? I know how it feels."

Her defensive stance melted a little. Her hands lowered a little and she listened a bit.

"Insomnia. Do you know how that is?"

Her voice no longer seemed defensive but, it was a short combat she is having now. 

"No, but I imagine that you had a cure for that."

She nods silently and she doesn't say anything. She patted a spot on the bed and I followed. I sat next to her on this rather large bed. She leaned on my shoulder and the black book came to me once more. I opened the book and before I read she spoke. 

"You as a child of a highly respected set of mages...Have clearance to read the book. It shall inform you of the politics of the current kingdom. Formally known as a queendom."

I smile a bit. I think she sounds like a royal. It's funny. 

"Ah, you know you sound like a royal right? But, I think this is you trying not to explain to me whatever is happening."

She nods and sighed. It's an odd thing. It's like she hates being called a royal. It just means you have a good manner of speaking. 

"I am a royal. In fact...the heir to the queendom your parents came from is me. Since my older sister isn't able to fulfill the role."

I took the book from midair and looked to her with wide eyes. That can't be. Mother told me that the Royal heirs from her home nation cannot leave the island. They must train for their fulfillment of the role. A change of rules? 

"That can't be...you aren't supposed to leave. Mother told me that...you cannot leave before you training is over."

She smiled softly, almost nostalgically. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

"I finished that type of training years ago. It was finished at the age of five. There's nothing to being a Royal. It's the magical training your mother was speaking of. That takes some time just to be qualified. Me, I've spent five years of my life living easy. The rest is magical training which you could say is my lifetime."

The front door suddenly opens and closes. Her eyes widen and she gets in a defensive position. I look at her like she was crazy. She smiled at me with her eyes still clouded from the temporary blindness. I get up and try to push her to the bed but she stays. 

"What are you doing? I'll deal with it."

She shrugs and remained silent. She was listening for something and here I got into a defensive stance as well. I'm not sure who could it be. 

"Xenon! I need to tell you something! Please hear me out!" 

I stiffen and I didn't know what to do. I didn't realize that I was muttering. I see her grab me by the shoulders and shake me. 

"My vision is almost back but everything is blurry. I can still hear you know? Who is it?"

It's like she pushes her emotions for others. Is that healthy? I'm pretty sure it isn't. I sigh, it's seriously no use to lie to a girl who is blinded and from the same place as my mom. It doesn't help that I know she's a royal. 

"He is a person. I knew him but, betrayal hits really close to home." 

She sighed and started to rub her eyes. She gets out of her defensive state. I look at her curiously. What now, stranger? She looked at me with her normal blue eyes and she looked a tad serious. 

"The name is Alian. I can't stand Lilith. Oh, and some of my magic is back so I've been healing myself so don't worry."

The steps on the stairs get louder. She looks to the door and looked like she was thinking really hard. I didn't know about what but when I looked to the door and back at her...she had different clothes on. It was very casual. I look at her with confusion on my face. 

"I've got to look normal. I can't be in my tattered clothes can I?" 

I turn back to the door and I see a face I didn't want to see at this moment. I knew it was him. His sickening bright blond hair and those stupid sea foam eyes of his. I feel a frown start to tug at my emotionless face. I could hear that she fell silent and so did he. 

"Hey, aren't you that girl-"

Fink wasn't talking to me. I see his line of vision lies on her. She sighed and nodded not looking at Fink. 

"Yeah. What about it?"

Her voice sounds cold and she seems a lot more serious and tense. I look to her and her arms are crossed. 

"Look...are you okay? I und-"

She looked at him rather unamused by him being here. I'm not sure which is real. 

"Just shut up and forget about it will you? And my brother's doing fine."

He frowns but, it looks like he knows her better than I do. 

"But, what about your other siblings?"

She wouldn't look at anything now. She walked up slowly to him and grabbed him by the collar. 

"Shut up! Gosh, just because I had a vacation in the house next to yours and you saw everything doesn't-"

She stopped herself and realized something. She let him go and calmed again. 

"Dead. Including the one I hate. No, I didn't kill them. You know who is responsible. Oh, and mother has stopped singing so guess who's in trouble? Me!" 

She looked to me and sighed. She waited for Fink's response but it took him a while. I stand here all confused be jade these people seem to be talking in code. 

" No sleep? Wait...No! Come on! I told them not to!"

"Stop. Let them do what they please. Now leave. I understand you didn't expect me here but, I don't think you are welcome here. Bye."

He stuck his tongue out at her and left at those words. It's like he respected her. It was odd. I knew she had to be around my age. I don't know if she's as old as he is. I was literally about to burst. This can't be. She released a breath she had been holding and she smiled at me. 

"There that was eas-"

I look at her with a serious face. I'm not sure what colour my hair was but she listened to me. 

"How do you know him?"

"A couple years back. You lost your memory of that year because of some stupid thing a couple other kids did. Honestly I almost lost my vision but, hey it was worth saving you."

My eyes widen and my head hurt badly. She dragged me to the bed and made me sit. It feels like memories are digging out of my brain. It hurts. 

"So, I knew you? You knew me and didn't tell me?!"

She tried to calm me down and she nodded. 

"It was for this reason and well...I didn't know it was you until he came."

She put me in this green haze and the pain was lessening but more memories came in a flash. 

"What...what did they do?"

"They had knifes with them and it was in an alleyway. They kicked your head to a wall and were about to stab you but, I got in the way and they cut across my eyes."

I shook my head and sighed. Now I stay silent as all the memories play out in my head. I smile at all of them. It was really good of a year. Almost no one messed with me. They protected me...her line of siblings and it was nice. I hear her voice. 

"Hey, hey don't cry it's okay." 

I look up to her and wipe my eyes. I smile and I bring her in for a hug. I start to cry even harder. 

"I can't believe I forgot you! I missed you so much. I thought those dreams were too real to call fake!"

She laughs and hugs me back. I start to laugh. 

"Yes. Yes. Now could you let me go? If you remember correctly you should know why my back hurts."

I let go and nod. I remember everything thing. It was her father's fault that she got hurt. One time a tree branch fell on her back when she was training and it was up to her siblings to help her. We didn't even see the whole family for days on end. I am glad I found her again. Now, I think it's time I'd help her. But, for now...let's remember all we can.


	8. Sirius' Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one who comes is Zeil/Alexzander

Sirius is around age 24

Zeil/Alexzander is around age 20

My chest was burning up. Each breath simulated a dagger stabbing at my lungs. The lungs that also burned, a fierce fire was inside it. How it almost seemed as no oxygen actually made it through. How much it made my stomach turn and my head pound at the beat of my heart. How my breaths became infrequent and rugged. How I couldn't stand any longer. My knees started to buckle underneath me. I fell to the grass covered just like that. I clutched my stomach that seemed to make its own flips. I blink rapidly to try to 'get rid' of the poison. My head impacted with the ground. My eyes flutter attempting to close or to stay open. I wasn't sure which one it was any more.

I didn't want to breathe anymore. The burn was becoming so unbearable. I didn't know if I could handle it. My head started to split. Or it is a feeling that I cannot ignore. A scream of frustration and pain rips the veil of silence. The trees of the forest shook along with the wind in what I think is surprise. The scream didn't help. It echoed in the large forest I decided to travel along. The birds heard my cry but do not pry. It was best for them not to. The poison that I infected myself with was deadly. The stupid charms that connected regular people with shadows...were poisoned. I didn't know that until now. The Kingdom of Elion prepared for this didn't they? They prepared for all of this. My death was immanent. Unless, I was merciless... which none of the pale green eyed are. They knew it'd be impossible to make me merciless. They pushed the limits of the Last Pale-Green Eyed Child. I'm going to die.

The ground I was on started to feel like a moving plate. It spun around and made me dizzy. My stomach doing more flips and my breaths becoming restricted by my ever collapsing lungs. I feel myself reach one hand out as if a savior will come to be with me in this moment. I don't think this poison can be cured. I've never really experienced this. My other hand clutched my stomach tighter as I feel myself start to curl up. The harsh wind has decided to bother me. To make me feel cold even with my cloak on my back. 

I must look so pathetic. Hysteria got me, hasn't it? I feel myself start to shake. I'm not sure if it's fear, laughter or shivering because of the harsh wind. I don't know anymore. This pain is numbing my thoughts. It's painful to even keep my eyes open. I feel...so...cold.

 

"...ius"

 

The world is so fuzzy. I'm not sure if my mind is playing tricks on me. What is it? I heard something. I think...

 

"Sir..."

 

There it goes again. I shift my eyes up to see if it's someone. I see a faint shadow or is that a person. I can't do anything. I can just stare.

 

"Sirius! D-Don't...."

 

It's a familiar voice. How is he here? What is he doing? I feel the pain numbing. Is that me or him? This is impossible. I thought I made him promise not to interfere with my death. I thought...he said he wasn't going to come back. I feel tears starting to burn my eyes. They want to fall but, I don't want to show weakness. His eye...it's the colour...it's so blue. A Prussian Blue, it's like the colour of sadness. His deep red eye didn't help. I could tell his emotion so clearly. It was like he was mourning for me already.

 

"...Come...talk...me!"

 

The sentence...was almost heard completely but, I still couldn't really see or hear anything. I feel him take my hand. It warms me up. Was I that cold? I start to close my eyes. Now, I feel the tears starting to fall. Even if the pain has numbed it still is felt. I feel so bad. I didn't want to die with him watching. I feel my hand twitching. This is bad. I feel myself slipping from life's grip. No, I need to tell him. I need to tell him thanks for everything he has done for me. Even if he told me...he wouldn't become close to me. He said he wouldn't...but, he ended up being one of my only friends in this stupid world. 

 

"S-Sirius..."

 

I start to smile. I did it. I did what I needed to do. I destroyed something that needed to be destroyed. This was my punishment for living I suppose. I'm going away from all this. I guess I was right. At age ten I said I wouldn't die at my own hands. I was to die because of the will the older generations of Silver-Eyed Children had. 

 

"Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to agree? I can't see you suffering like I have!"

 

Those words clicked something in my head. I now realize I never found out about him. He stayed to help me. I never asked why he did certain things or why he felt he shouldn't get attached to anything. It's far too late. I'm too late. Now, it's a matter of time before life drops me off to death. It's far too short of a life. But, I'm not sure how I feel about death anymore. 

I stare at him and for a second the pain came back. All of it..it came at once. I feel dead already. I see him crying his heart out. I don't know what to do. I'm barely holding on to life. It's going to let go any second now. I'm going to fall into the abyss of death. I will submit to it and that will be the end. I was the last Pure Shadow Elemental. I destroyed what kept people apart. I died due to people in fear of what I could do. I was forced to watch my family die. I wasn't to die by my own hands. I won in the end. The last king of Elion won't kill me. He won't get the satisfaction of killing me. That's it. My life in a nutshell. Sure, I abandoned my family and friends but, I protected them in the long run. I did what I had to do. Now that I'm not invisible to anyone...I'm going to die. But, in a sense I lost. I made probably the most unstable of my friends watch me suffer til' death. 

Watching his face filled with sadness brought me guilt. I didn't want him to witness this but..I made him. I didn't think he would come back. I let myself become alone. I made it seem like I was dead. Like I had nothing to live for. Instead it was the problem and the thirst for revenge that made me dead. But, now I'm really dead and I had nothing else to live for. I never found that out. I just focused on what I needed to. Now that I'm living for the first time...it's my last breaths. 

 

"....you're going to die..."

 

I took one last look and closed my eyes. I let the darkness take over as I heard his screams. His pleas for me to stay awake. I knew it was futile. I'm pretty sure he did too. Except he wasted his breath to tell me that. I think he needs someone to worry for him. He can be pretty reckless without someone stoping him. Now...it's my turn to die. Too bad it was at the hands of the old King. No life, No regrets. Except one...not living.


End file.
